minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft: Bedrock Edition
Bedrock Edition is a version of Minecraft that has been adapted for multiple platforms and developed by Mojang AB, Xbox Game Studios, 4J Studios, and SkyBox Labs. As of the Better Together Update, this also includes the Pocket Edition (for Android and iOS), Windows 10 Edition, Gear VR Edition, Fire TV Edition, Xbox One Edition, Nintendo Switch Edition, and PlayStation 4 Edition. It previously included the Apple TV Edition until its discontinuation and removal from the App Store and Apple TV devices in August 2017. Minecraft, with no subtitle, is the official title of all Bedrock Edition versions, regardless of platform. Development Release A video of an early prototype was released on Twitter, showing the game on the Xperia PLAY. The Alpha version was later released and was released for different platforms on October 7, 2011. A version for iOS devices was released on November 17, 2011. Alpha After the initial releases of Pocket Edition for Android and iOS, updates were released in parallel. The same features were being added to both platforms. It was during this stage of development that various aspects of gameplay were introduced into the Bedrock codebase including crafting, smelting, more blocks, items, mobs, and more game modes to bring it more in parallel with Java Edition. Certain features were tested on Pocket Edition before their Java releases - for instance, beetroots and their related items. Full Release On November 11, 2016, Pocket Edition 1.0.0 (Ender Update) was announced and released on December 19, 2016 – along with the Apple TV and Fire TV Editions of the game. From 1.2.0, all editions of Bedrock Edition have dropped the "Edition" subtitle, and are now referred to as simply Minecraft. A port of the Bedrock Edition for Xbox One was released along with the update, as well as for the Nintendo Switch digitally and physically on June 21, 2018. Bedrock Edition Version History (since September 20, 2017) *1.14.1 - December 18, 2019 *1.14.0.12 (PS4 Only) - December 14, 2019 *1.14.0 (The Buzzy Bees Update) - December 10, 2019 *1.13.3 (iOS Only) - November 20, 2019 *1.13.2 (iOS Only) - November 14, 2019 *1.13.1 - November 12, 2019 *1.13.0 - October 29, 2019 *1.12.1 - September 2, 2019 *1.12.0 - July 9, 2019 *1.11.4 - May 23, 2019 *1.11.3 - May 17, 2019 *1.11.2 - May 2, 2019 *1.11.1 - April 26, 2019 *1.11.0 (The Village and Pillage Update) - April 23, 2019 *1.10.1 - March 27, 2019 *1.10.0 - March 19, 2019 *1.9.0 - February 5, 2019 *1.8.1 - January 8, 2019 *1.8.0 (Holiday Update) - December 11, 2018 *1.7.1 - November 7, 2018 *1.7.0 - October 16, 2018 *1.6.2 - October 1, 2018 *1.6.1 - September 17, 2018 *1.6.0 - August 28, 2018 *1.5.3 - August 7, 2018 *1.5.2 - July 24, 2018 *1.5.1 - July 20, 2018 *1.5.0 (The Update Aquatic Phase Two) - July 10, 2018 *1.4.4 - June 7, 2018 *1.4.3 - June 5, 2018 *1.4.2 - May 23, 2018 *1.4.1 - May 17, 2018 *1.4.0 (The Update Aquatic Phase One) - May 16, 2018 *1.2.16 - April 20, 2018 *1.2.15 - April 12, 2018 *1.2.14 - April 4, 2018 *1.2.13 - April 3, 2018 *1.2.11 - March 8–9, 2018 *1.2.10 - February 7, 2018 *1.2.9 - January 16, 2018 *1.2.8 - December 18, 2017 *1.2.7 - December 14, 2017 *1.2.6 - December 6, 2017 *1.2.5 - October 21, 2017 *1.2.3. - October 18, 2017 *1.2.2 - October 4, 2017 *1.2.1 - September 26, 2017 *1.2.0 (Better Together Update) - September 20, 2017 Gameplay The objective of the game remains the same as its Java and Legacy Console Edition counterparts – both have survival elements such as hunger and brewing, as well as The Nether and The End dimensions. The multiplayer mode is cross-platform compatible between all supported devices. Bedrock Edition differs from Java Edition in that it has more vibrant graphics, revised terrain, some exclusive items, and an add-on system. In addition: * There are four ways to play on multiplayer ** Through LAN, allowing for 8 or more players on a single world ** Through Realms ** Through a user-created external server ** Through Xbox Live * Featured (Microsoft partner) servers Some features are only available on certain platforms. For example, joining servers through IP is not supported by Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, or PlayStation 4. Similarities and Differences (Java and Bedrock) Category:Games Category:Version Category:Mojang AB